The Birth Of MEGALANIA
by speedgod2019
Summary: Hi there, so this is my first fan fiction and is my version of a symbiote taking over a female. However my twist is that the symbiote is kind of a catalyst that evolves and transforms the human into a new superior creature. Sorry if I have any mistakes or too vague or too repeditive in some places but I hope you enjoy anyway :)


Chapter 1

It was a dark and cold evening in London. The car park of Ballygowan Labs was virtually abandoned, not a car nor person in site. With an echoing *Ping* the elevator to the car park opened. Out came a tall black-haired woman with glasses. She began walking to her car while glazed by the phone glued to her right hand. She wore a tight white long-sleeved button up shirt and a mini pencil skirt along with black high heeled boots. She strutted along the car park like she was a model on a catwalk, being admired and applauded by hundreds. Victoria was a secondary school science teacher who was at the lab to do some research for her class regarding primeval reptiles. Unfortunately, she didn't get all the information she wanted due to the fact that an apparent "Chemical Leak" had to force a shutdown on half the lab. "What the fuck will I do now? I have 5 days to get this world exclusive research for my class or they will eat me alive for not having it!" She thought to herself, almost at her car.

Once at her car she threw her belongings into the back seat of the car and sat on the bonnet with her face in her hands. Letting out a big sigh she looked up and around the car park before spotting dripping water by the pillar in front of her. For whatever reason she was entranced by the perfectly synchronised drips of liquid falling from the roof and landing on the concrete floor. It took 60 seconds for her mind to take re control of her body and walked over the most spectacular show in the room. From a few feet away, the liquid looked an almost green colour and almost looked like it had a gooey consistency. Victoria, without thinking twice, put her hand under the dripping liquid and held it under while slowly moving her hand to cover it's entire surface area with it.

She began to feel a slight tingling sensation and pulled her hand away. "This feels not at all like water.. OH SHIT! This better not be ACID!" She thought to herself. The sensation began to feel stronger and stronger. She began to worry a lot and began backing up slowly until hitting her hip off her car bumper. Her stomach told her it was not right and told her to worry, however her mind told otherwise. Her brain told her to relax and to enjoy the feeling. It was at that point that she began to feel overwhelming pleasure. She couldn't believe what she was feeling, what sexual energy was flowing from her hand to her breasts and vagina. She began to grunt a little from this but then saw something what she thought was impossible. She had never opened her eyes so wide in her entire life. Her hand was changing, almost evolving to become a powerful and muscular green version with deadly sharp nails almost like razors.

She felt as if she should have been scared while inspecting her new limb, but all that Victoria could think about was the unbelievable pleasure and sexually stimulating power this liquid had just given her. Her pussy was now never wetter than ever and her huge tits harder than ever before. "This is… This is…" she couldn't even finish what she was about to say out loud before looking around and diving for the drivers seat. "I need to get home before someone shows up" She managed to spurt out from the pleasure she was feeling and drove away, fast.

Chapter 2

Arriving back to her apartment she found herself sitting and staring at the green reptilian hand that was now hers. As much as she wanted to, putting those fingers anywhere near her insanely stimulated pussy would rip it to shreds. There were so many questions and so much excitement traveling back and forth through her head that she realised the best thing to do at that very moment was to get some rest. Even with her adrenaline levels at a record breaking high, it was 11pm and she had been awake since 6am. Somehow with everything that was happening she managed to get to sleep in a faster than usual heartbeat.

Once awakening from her slumber, she looked at her hand and witnessed and felt it change back to normal. Shrinking in size and changing back to its original colour, she hoped out of bed and began to ramble on and on about how amazing it felt and how she needed more. She looked at the clock, quarter to 8, she knew that at 9 she needed to be at the lab to do her research. "Fuck the research, I've found a more interesting discovery to test to the extreme", She exclaimed to herself in the mirror as if she was now affected mentally by the goo. She had never felt such pure power in all her life and she had only witnessed her right hand be transformed! She gave a sexy evil smile at herself in the mirror and began to get dressed. She opened her wardrobe and began picking through clothes, picking out a black satin button up shirt and an even tighter miniskirt along with extremely high heeled boots. She didn't even bother putting on a bra or panties, she felt even better with out them and wanted to be waring as little clothing as possible for her transformation. She grabbed her black leather jacket and left.

It was no slow walk to the car, only a fast-sexy strut. She had never felt so right about something in her entire life and she fully knew it would be highly unlikely that she would be leaving the lab as a mere human, only as a deadly creature and possessing such intense power. At the beginning of the journey Victoria was thinking of her intentions with this power, by the end of it she knew exactly her destiny. She casually walked up the car park to avoid suspicion. She looked at where the goo was the previous night and saw that it was gone. "Don't worry dear" She whispered devilishly inside her head. "We didn't come for drops, we came for gallons." Slipping past security wasn't too difficult, she had every right to be in the west wing were she was doing research, and were she imagined the goo was kept. She made her way stealthily through the quarantine blockade and into the room in which her fantasies were about to become reality.

Chapter 3

The room was dark and manky, it looked to have been abandoned for quite some time judging by the state it was in. She slowly made her way through the room and into the centre before looking at the tank of substance. "PEG TS-1" was written on the side of it, maybe this is was it. Victoria looked at pipes connected to it leading to what looked like a testing chamber. She gave a wicked smile before seducingly making her way over rather slowly. At the last terminal before the chamber was a note book. Victoria spied it and began to flick through pages, she read one of the last entries. "TEST SUBJECT SHOWED SIGNS OF DRAMATIC PSYCOLOGICAL CHANGES TOWARDS AN EVIL AND POWER HUNGRY PERSONALITY LOSSING ALMOST ALL SYMPATHY AND REMORSE FOR THOSE NOT EVOLVED". Victoria once again smiled, "Hmmm, An evil and power hungry personality? I like the sound of that a lot!" She stared down the chamber door. "At last, my time has finally come to rid me of my weak and powerless form and become the ultimate being! My reign shall be deadly and my power infinite as for now I shall no longer be known as the mortal Victoria Hamilton, But as the supreme ruler MEGALANIA!"

At this moment Megalania ripped off her clothes and entered the chamber. Her nipples and vagina somehow already more stimulated than the previous night. She stared down the release button and finally, with her last evil smile in the form she was, smacked the button. Suddenly loud noises and the sound of liquid making its way through the pipes above. Standing with legs and arms out she waited with extreme anticipation. "HA HA HA, I WON'T BE NEEDING THESE PRIMITAVE THINGS ANY MORE!", Megalania shouted over the loud noises while ripping the glasses from her face.

With out much of a warning a shower of goo began coating her in the chamber. It's sheer quantity made the transformation take place almost instantly. Her hands, feet, legs and arms began to change rapidly. Nails were replaced with the razor sharp claws she had possessed the night before now on both hands and feet. Her arms and legs began to change into more muscular and green versions of itself almost monster like while retaining its subtle female features. She wiped her head back with the widest smile she had ever had yet while her main body began to change. Her pussy now in cataclysmic release squirting cum all over the chamber. Soon her pussy began to close over but not before it let her have an unbelievable level of sexual pleasure on its exit. She moaned hard and would have fell over if it wasn't for the monstrous legs keeping her upright. An 8 pack of muscles was now formed on her chest and felt like pure power. She looked down to witness her already perfect breasts become more perfect than she could have ever imagined. They increased slightly in size and became more sensitive and squidgy. Her mind was more than pleased with what was happening. It knew that she was becoming a more evolved and superior being capable of unthinkable possibilities.

At that moment she tilted her head all the way back and opened her mouth to take a huge amount of goo to get to work on her insides. The goo had already began to psychically link with her brain and was sending her the instruction to allow the goo inside. It was sending her information that no human could ever possess. Over 1,000,000,000 years of evolution and primal instinct was now in her possession and she could not be more pleased. Her organs and DNA was now completely changed from what they are to a human. She now possessed organs and DNA that no creature has and is now virtually immortal! The entire body was now transformed all but the face. Her facial transformation was what turned her on the most. First the face turned green, then it began to grow out from the mouth. New sharp teeth grew out to fill the gaps and her tongue grew into a large meaty beast bursting out from her mouth. The eyes transformed into those belonging to a lizard. Her hair did not fall off but was instead encased inside her head. A tail also became visible as the last enhancement.

Finally, her evolution was now complete. She could hear herself breathing with a monstrous tone. "MEGALANIA HAS NOW BEEN BORN!", She let out in a monstrous voice and ending in a frightening roar. Megalania with out hesitation destroyed the chamber wall and leaped like a lizard out of the room. Megalania had only one goal now inside her ever so smart yet intensely evil mind of hers: To rule England with no mercy!

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
